Ape Escape 4: Monkey Madness (final escape)
by Chaanoua
Summary: Specter is loose again, this time with a new, destructive plan that will be sure to end humans! Brainwashing every past hero besides Jake, its up to him to free his friends, and stop Specter, but Jake is also about to find out a secret. One that may end Spike and Jake's friendship for good! Completed!
1. The Madness begins

It was 12 AM Monday morning when Jake woke up, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep off them. It had been years since the events of Specters first and second attempt of world domination, he was 16 now, same stubbornness and will. Along with his thirst for competition, this has grown a bit. "Ah, another day another meal!" Jake said as he lepta out of his bed, clad only in his purple boxers, tank top, and a new necklace with a cross he had just bought the day before. As he went downstairs, he noticed the picture of him and Spike, back when they were 9, carrying Specter, he only glanced for a second as the smell of eggs and ham lured him down to the stove. His mom was already at work no doubt, so he would have to make breakfast for himself today. While opening a new case of eggs, he grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, only to be horrified of what he saw…

3 HOURS AGO

Monkey Park security was running everywhere they could, desperately trying to avoid what looked to be energy blasts and bullets, the screeching of monkeys could be heard in the back ground. A Monkey park zoo keeper was thrown across the field by the energy. As the police camera panned across the field it found someone the size of a 12 year old, with spikey hair standing still, his fists glowing with energy. As light from a helicopter panned across the figure, its features were known.

The white and blue hair, spikey and tall, with some of the hair covering the figures Left eye, the other eye being in a sadistic, evil looking glance, the color of the eye was Crimson red… A smirk upon the persons face. It was Specter, clad in his torn black cape and red shorts, with his army of monkeys toting stun clubs and Tasers along with the tranquilizer guns. The park was literally on fire as a large explosions glow engulfed the form of the evil, demonic monkey…

NOW

A female News reporter began to her report.

"Monkey Park has sustained severe damage, with half of the staff inured in critical condition, many dead. The entire Monkey and Gorilla population there has been freed by a white, spider monkey and chimp mix named "Specter". Police have blocked off the area from civilians, we'll have more by 6 tonight. Residents are advised to stay in their homes and lock all doors."

Jake was in pants, bowl of eggs in hand, and out the door before the reporter got to the word "Gorilla". He raced down the streets of Tokyo, trying to reach its outskirts in a hurry to find Spike, Jimmy, and Dr. Ozel (the professors real name is Ozel.)

30 MINUTES LATER

Jake was in a huff and a puff when he arrived to the laboratory of Ozel, sadly, the factory looked as if a bomb had hit it, it was decimated and smoking of ash. Jake ran over to it, trying to dig through the rubble when Casey's hologram appeared before him, startling Jake as he threw a sharp piece of metal at it.

"DAMMIT CASEY! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry Jake, but I have to tell you something important. Specter and his monkey army arrived here today using stolen Japanese military androids, captured the professor, Natalie, Spike, and Jimmy before blowing up the lab. Luckily, I had enough reserve energy to wait here for you. But my battery is running out." Casey's tone was that of a grieving girl, she held her hands together at her waists and looked down. Jake sighed, "Great, can you transfer yourself to my IPhone?" Jake asked. Casey smiled, "OF COURSE!" She fizzled out of appearance, and Jake's IPhone displayed a "downloading" messaged, in a couple of seconds, Siri was replaced by Casey. "Hey! What are you doing kid!?" Jake turned to see… SIRI? In holographic form, she looked like a middle aged woman with long brown hair, grey dress, and a necklace with an apple on it. She had a large frown on her face, and was carrying books. Jake ignored her and began to run towards the town center, causing Siri to wave her "arms" furiously.

TOWN CENTER

Tokyo was burning, on fire. Specter had really gone all out this time, the Japanese military were going all out to defeat the Megaton-Chimpinoids that were invading, while a small army of Nutsuns crawled among the ground, biting soldiers. Suddenly, three Ultra-Chimpinoids fell from the sky, landing on the ground and blasting the soldiers with flame throwers and its mounted Minigun. Luckily, the soldiers ducked in time to avoid the bullets, but one got serious burns.

"Oh GOD MY LEG!" One called out in English. The other, wearing black, ran over to him and started to rap his leg, which was burned badly, "Hold on Furkanion-san, I will call for a medic—"

BOOM!

Another explosion, this time, engulfing all three soldiers in flame and smoke. When it cleared, all that remained were lifeless, burning bodies. This horrified Jake, as Specter never killed humans before, he would try to hurt them sure, but he really never tried to kill any of them... Jake withdrew a Stun Club he had grabbed while at the damaged lab, and rushed towards one of the Megaton Chimpinoids, quickly slashing through its back power battery, causing it to fall to the ground, Jake quickly spring jumped onto a car as the resulting explosion took hold.

"Jake," Casey said, "We can't stay here, they're power levels are too high, we need to focus on finding the factory making them." Jake nodded to Casey, and turned in another direction, running down the road, away from the evil robots. "Casey, track their AI, find where exactly their orders are being transmitted from." Within a few seconds Casey replied, "Specter himself, but he is not in Tokyo, he is somewhere in New York, America. There is another signal coming from Russia, but I don't know which part. I hacked some of the files, and found they are ordered to secure every town, city, state, and country on the planet. I also read that Specter has plans to, well, create a planet..."

"WHAT? How can he do that? It took millions, even billions of years to make just Earth! He can't build a planet that fast!"

Another explosion, hearing the sounds of painful screams and yelps Jake closed his eyes as he ran. Suddenly, his IPhone began to ring, Jake picked it up, and it was a video call, confused, he pressed accepts.

"FIZZLE FIZLD BZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"Hello Jake." It was Specter, he was sitting in his hover throne, same make from the first time he tried World domination, with a black curtain in the background with his logo on it, and a black and white tile floor. Specter had a huge smirk on his face, as he rested his head on one of his fists as he leaned back.

"I was sure you would download Casey's AI onto your iPhone, sadly, she came with a tracking Trojan, which will now shut her down after I am through here. You humans won't be getting in my time. When I said "No Mercy" the last time, it was a promise for then and now. I will make this simple, if you get in my way, I will kill you, slowly, painfully. I will enjoy it you small, useless shit pile. And don't think I won't."  
"Specter, why don't you go fuck yourself, you have failed all three times, and this will be no different!" There was a hateful tone in Specters reply as he stated "Who is going to stop me fuck-face, you? HA! Not when I have a whole army of your little friends here with me. Allow me to introduce to you the new Freaky Monkey Five." Specter waved to something off screen, as the screen panned over, Spike, Jimmy, Kei and Yumi, and Natalie, and the Professor were standing there. Spike was wearing the same T-Shirt from the first event, but it was black and grey instead of white, and Spike was wearing a helmet similar to Specters, with his hair style the same. The professor was wearing a black button up, school-looking shirt with black pants and a Specter Logo on his right shoulder, Kei and Yumi wore matching outfits of green, dark green, with a specter logo on it. And Jimmy wore the same clothes as before, but his skin was darkened. All of them had red, crimson eyes just like Specter, each baring the same smirk. Jake was holding his breath the whole time.

"Surprised? _Child?_"

"You-You ANIMAL!" Jake shouted in return. Specter just nodded in disapproval and wrapped his hands and fingers together, making him look more intelligent.

"Yes, I am an animal, as are you, but you have forgotten your place, as all humans have. The rightful dominant species is Monkey, Ape, Chimp, and Gorilla, no; INSTEAD WE SERVE AS FUCKING ENTERTAINMENT!" Specter banged his armrest with his left paw hard, before pointing at the screen as a demented smile crawled across his face, and a more sadistic voice took hold.

"I am going to watch the human race _buuurn _along with your cities. I will re-make the entire planet, I am _GOD, and I AM THE ALPHA AND THE OMEGA, AND YOU WILL OBEY ME, and OR DIE! SO LONG MOTHERFUCKER!"_

With that the video transmission ended, as well as Jakes phone as it overheated to the point where Jake was forced to through it, causing it to explode. Jake had nothing to go to and no one to run too either...

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Found the Factory, and Dark Natalie

CHAPTER 2

Jake ran, even faster than before, his friends, his mentors, all at risk. His only source of help, which was at the time Casey, had been utterly destroyed by a special Trojan implanted by Specter. Specter himself, was somewhere in America, no doubt doing the same there as here. Millions of Japanese military forces were dying, billions of dollars' worth of damage was being done, all by a monkey.

"I need to figure out how to get to America", Jake thought aloud, still running, the burning streets were nothing but a blur to him. Jake knew that without some kind of help, this adventure would be doomed. Suddenly, three Hyper Chimpanoids dropped from the skies, landing with a hard thud causing our purple-clad hero to back up a bit. The machine made some electronic sounds before aiming its small, but powerful mini-gun at Jake. "FUCK!" He yelled as he dodged the large, 50 caliber bullets that shot out from the weapon, taking refuge behind a car.

"Damn it, this is what I get for choosing to live in this _universe._"

_(Jake just broke the fourth wall, what the fuck right?)_

Still ducked behind the car, he could hear the machines coming closer, this prompted our young hero to take out the Stun club, and go straight for the vicious monkey-themed android, jumping onto its large head, and Jake stabbed the club into its optical sensors, blinding the machine.

"MY OPTICALS!" It yelled in a monotone voice. It aimed its Mini-gun for the upper part of the body, jumping away just as the machine fired its own gun into its face, Jake landed on the hood of another car, watching the Chimpanoid blow up, taking its near-by partners with it.

"Whew!" Jake rubbed some sweat off his forehead, relieved the things were "dead".

SPECTERS PALACE, MANHATTAN NEW YORK.

"DAMMIT!" Specter hit his computer monitor hard with his paws, causing it to dent. He frowned, growling as he turned his chair so he could stare at Dark Natalie. The dark girl nodded her head, showing respect to her new ruler.

"How fast can you get to his area?" Specter asked, in a rather demanding tone.

"I can get there now, but I need you to teleport me there." Natalie's voice was deeper, more grunting like, as if she had eaten sand. Specter smirked, and out reached his paws as a blue dome of energy surrounded Dark Natalie, and in a flash of light, she was gone.

TOKYO OUTSKIRTS, SPECTERS FACTORY

Jake had been wandering for another ten minutes, finally finding the factory that all of Specters weapons were being made. It was a large area, shaped like a castle from the first ape escape game, (the one in monkey park, look it up if you don't know what it looks like.), a large amount of monkey UFO's and what seemed to be reserve Teleborgs were scouting the area, using flood lights to look around.

"I can't get in with only the stun club, I will get caught, I need something—"

WHOOSH!

Jake was no longer in front of the castle, he was in another realm, it was full of different colors, twisting and changing, as if someone went crazy with the blur effect. The demented and twisted laugh of Natalie could be heard without.

"Welcome, Jake, to Specters world." Natalie spoke out; she was sitting Indian style in the air, with a large, evil looking Monkey Net on her back. Her eyes glowing red and she stood on the invisible ground, bringing her hands to her hips. Jake whipped out his Stun club, causing Natalie to laugh.

"You think that thing can hurt me? Specter has given me power, power more than ever, he is stronger than the Pipotrons, the Grid core, and he is the STRONGEST being in the universe. He is _god_."

"Natalie! What has he done to you?" there was heartbreak and worry in Jakes voice, but he was trying to stay strong. Natalie took a brief glance of her nails before smiling again.

"He has made me better then you." Natalie quickly round house kicked the air, sending a wave of blue energy at Jake which he quickly avoided. Natalie then lunged at him, hitting him across the chin with her Monkey Net, which Jake then swiped her in the stomach with the stun club. Angry, Natalie screeched, causing sonic waves to hit Jake, knocking him against an invisible wall. Natalie lunged again, this time; Jake hit her in the spine with the stun club, sending a wave of shock up her spine and into her brain as she fell lifeless onto the "floor". The realm disappeared, and in front of Jake, was a normal Natalie, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oooo... Jake?" She called out, her eyes still closed. Jake quickly ran over to her and hugged her, bringing a blush to both of their faces. Natalie then pushed Jake off her, a look of concern on her face.

"Jake, what's going on?"

"Natalie, Specter is back, this time stronger than ever, he has forcefully taken over every country on Earth, and has brainwashed all of those who previously defeated him to make a mockery of them. Spike included. You were brainwashed up till now."

Natalie thought about this for a minute, and then spotted the factory.

"What's that?"

"The factory Specter has here, and is using to make those damn Chimpanoid's, Monkey UFO'S, and Robot-Chimps. I have to destroy it, but all I have is this Stun club, and the modified Monkey Net you were using to attack me."

"Any resources?"

"Nope, Specter disabled Casey, and destroyed the lab, we are on our own."

Natalie shook her head in disbelief before sighing and walking away…

"Where are you going?" Jake asked, Natalie stopped and looked back at him, "To destroy that factory of course." She said, holding out her Dark Net (that's what we will call it for the rest of the chapters).

Both of them ran towards the factory, prepared to fight, and if it comes to it, die…

SPECTERS BASE

A pipo monkey approached Specter, carrying a tablet of paper. Specter, who was sipping a Banana Smoothie, spotted the monkey and smiled.

"Good, the report on Natalie's success I see." Specter grabbed it from the monkey, telling it to leave afterwords. He started to pan through the pages before his visible eye grew very wide, with a loud yell he threw it at the wall.

"GRRRRRRRRR! HE CONVERTED HER BACK TO NORMAL? DAMN HIM!" Specter was having a fit before he finally calmed down, realizing he still has the upper hand. "I must alert the factory, that's obviously where they are going, little bastards are easy to predict. As for Natalie, simple loss, she was useless anyways. No Human and his little crush are going to stop me this time, ohohoho; I won't be stopped this time. Hee hee." Specter directed his hover chair back to the monitor, leaning forward; he pressed a large red button…

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Factory Destroyed

CHAPTER 3

(_This Time around, Natalie is free of Specter's mind control, just so you know. And the "Dark Net" was a weapon Specter gave Dark Natalie to catch Spike with, but now that she is normal, they can use it to catch monkeys. Most of the enemies listed here are from the FIRST Ape Escape game, seeing as how they were the best. More to come…)_

Jake and Natalie sneaked up behind the first Robo-Chimp guard, slashing his battery pack with the stun club, causing the robot exoskeleton to fall, deactivated, in the mud. The other Monkeys, knowing that the two humans were present, began to run over to Natalie and Jake.

"Get ready!" Natalie exclaimed, using all her might, she jumped over the Robo-chimp as it moved in to punch her, using the hilt of the Dark Net to stab into the cockpit and knock out the monkey pilot. Jake meanwhile, sidestepped one of the other Robo-Chimps ramming attack before spin-attacking the back of its Battery pack, causing it to de-activate. After five minutes of prying the knocked out or trapped monkeys from the Robots, and catching them, Natalie and Jake made their way up the path, trying to avoid being sighted by one of the UFO's.

"We need to get passed this open field without being spotted." Jake stated, watching the UFO's.

"I know that you moron, but that's almost impossible."

"We're going to have to fight with them, it will alert the entire factory and all the androids will mobilize." Jake said, worried about their fate. Natalie shrugged, "Spike did it once, and he was alone, there are two of us, we can do it!"

Natalie and Jake took positions, Jake held the Stun Club like a baseball bat, and Natalie picked up a large stone. Jake was a natural at baseball, so there was no problem in this "Hit and Run" plan. Natalie threw the rock at Jake, and Jake swung the Stun Club, sending the medium sized rock towards a UFO. The rock made a lucky hit, crashing right through the glass cockpit and making the monkey wreck into the ground. Two other UFOs caught site of them, and rushed towards them, firing their machine guns.

"SHIT!" Natalie screamed and jumped out of the way as one of the UFOs attempted to run her over, Jake quickly jumped on to the UFO, face to face with the monkey inside it.

"Uki! Uki!" The monkey exclaimed grabbing its energy gun from its holster and aiming it at Jakes face, Jake quickly jumped off the UFO, using his stun club as a makeshift lightsaber, slashing through the front hull of the UFO, causing it to wreck as well. Somewhere in the process, Natalie had disabled the other UFO. Natalie and Jake quickly caught all three monkeys before heading to the factory.

SPECTERS BASE

A large army of monkeys stood still, not making a move as their leader approached. Specter had his hands behind his back, and was walking between the rows of 400 monkeys each.  
"You all know your mission, my monkeys. The Humans are weak now, the bastards have their tails between their legs like the bitches they are. I obviously am more powerful than ever, so its time my monkey army, to begin our new plans." Specter turned to the professor, who was sitting at the computer.

"What's the status of the Mercury base?" Specter asked. The professor turned to him and said "Sir, the base is complete; we can transfer there as quickly as possible."

Specter smiled, pleased with the result as he turned back to the monkeys. And raised his arms, pointing to a series of large, Ultra-UFOS.

"BOARD THE SHIPS!"

THE FACTORY

Jake and Natalie had made good progress; they had broken in, defeated most of the guards, and captured 20 monkeys. They were in the reactor chamber of the factory, and were preparing to blow it up by over working the mother CPU.

"Alright Natalie, when we go in, you take out the fuel cells, and I will overload the computers, then we have to hurry the fuck up and leave." Natalie groaned and both ran into the room, Natalie ran to the fuel cells, stabbing into them with the hilt of her Dark Net, while Jake typed rapidly on the computer, running all the movies of twilight saga at once. Causing the machine to overload.

"LET'S GO!" Jake yelled.

"BUT THOSE ARE MY TWLI—"Natalie cut herself off

(_TOO LATE BITCH WE KNOW YOU'RE SECRET HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)_

Jake gave her a raised eye brow, and Natalie blushed hard.

"I will forget I ever heard that."

"You better or I will beat the crap out of you."

They quickly ran to the exit of the factory as it blew up, sending pieces of metal and plastic all over the ground. The force of the explosion caused Jake and Natalie to be thrown, landing on top of one another.

"Urm…" Jake mumbled his lips so close to Natalie's.

"…."

Jake got off Natalie, causing them both to blush hard. But seeing the sight of at least a hundred Hyper-Chimanoids coming their way was enough to make them head for the hills, literally.

SPECTERS MERCURY BASE

Specter was sitting on his throne, preparing his world domination Speech when Dark Jimmy walked into the room. Specter noticed the small kid and turned his fairly large, overly fancy levitating chair so he could make eye contact.

"What is it?" Specter asked rudely.

"The Tokyo factory has been destroyed, and twenty six monkeys have been caught."

Specters eyes widened, this annoyed him completely, soon the military would be able to take back Tokyo, and Japan itself. Specter was having a hard enough time keeping Russia and Germany in check, so even though Japan did not really concern him, the fact was troubling. Jimmy stood there, waiting for reply or orders.

"Jimmy, take the Dark Slingshot, and the Dark Sky-flyer and confront them both. Kill them, I don't care; just make sure they stay out of the way. I can't afford to lose this time, I just can't."

Dark Jimmy nodded, and headed off into the armory.

END OF CHAPTER 3

(_I am really hoping you like the new series! I am having a lot of fun writing it, but I could use some new ideas for enemies, as I don't just want to copy from the games. Give me some enemy names and abilities, or a "level" idea. I'll be sure to read them all. R&R people!)_


	4. Dark Jimmy

CHAPTER 4

_(Thanks to Holy Writer for giving me my first words of a review and my first fav in an effort to revive the REAL Ape Escape.)_

Jake and Natalie were still outside, trying to figure out a plan, a plan to catch Specter. With every country now being dominated by Specter and his millions of monkeys, it would take too long to travel to each one and destroy each individual factory, and destroy hordes of robots. It was easier when it was only 300 or so monkeys, with plenty of time because Specter still was sane and being somewhat sensible.

No, this plan was being rushed, _Rushed _as Specter knew that taking too long would result in failure. How long would it take to complete at this rate? A week at the most, how long was a week in Specters terms? Five days.

SPECTER'S BASE-PLANET MERCURY

On the barren, burning wasteland of the planet closest to the sun was Specter's main base. Monkeys wore space suits that were heat resistant, and the mechs were all wearing heat-proof armor. The base was surrounded by a force field and oxygen generators constantly pumped a steady supply into the force fielded area. Specter was inside the base on floor 89, the highest floor which was the observation spire on the base. Specter was sitting in his levitating throne, watching the monkeys construct a new weapon.

It was a huge nuclear bomb.

"Ah," Specter said as he clasped his hands together, pleased at the progress. "The Mercury bomb is working just as planned, soon, when all fifteen are complete, I can teleport them deep into the earth's core, and when they detonate, Earth will be destroyed!" Specter allowed another demented smirk to climb across his face. And it was then that smirk turned into a wide smile.

TOKYO JAPAN- RUINED FACTORY

Jake and Natalie were still trying to figure out where to go next. Obviously, they were stuck in Japan, as almost every transport had been wrecked by Specters mech's. The good news is that with the loss of the main factory and AI computer, the Japanese military was coming through, and the casualties were ending. And the town was finally regaining some kind of peace.

"Well, that was fun…" Jake said, panting.

"Fun? Dude, that was NOT fun." Natalie retorted, panting herself, and somewhat mad at Jake for losing her Twilight DVD's. Jake was about to speak again when…

SHOOM!

A large blue explosion happened and Jake and Natalie barely managed to move away from it, but were still thrown through the air. Upon landing, Jake scowled as he saw a human form moving through the smoke.

"Great! Another one of Specter's puppets?" Jake asked out loud. The figure, still clad in smoke said in a low, dark voice, "No, one of his assistants. See, we are all equal in Specter's eyes. He is like god, because he is god." It was Jimmy, Dark Jimmy to be precise. And what was he holding in his hand? The Sling-back-shooter. Jake and Natalie's eyes widened when they saw the small gadget, and began to realize that Specter was making his own versions of the gadgets, and giving them to the Dark versions of his friends.

"Jimmy, there's no reason for us to fight." Natalie pleaded with Jimmy, a look of concern in her eyes. Jimmy just stood there, shrugged, and smiled. "No there is a reason, because Specter said so." Jimmy was beyond the point of reasoning, Jake knew it, he was once under Specter's control, and he knew what it was like. There would be no reasoning, just fighting. Jimmy pulled out the sky flyer and began to spin it like a saw blade. "You know, this thing is not only good for flying? It's also good for SLICING AND DICING!" Jimmy threw it at Jake, still spinning. "DOWN!" Jake yelled as he shoved down Natalie. The Sky-flyer spun around, hitting a still standing steel beam, cutting right through it as it returned back to Jimmy, in a boomerang type fashion. Jimmy caught it, like a bad-ass.

(_Dark Jimmy is a bad-ass? THE 5__TH__ WALL HAS BEEN BROKEN!)_

"_JIMMY!" _Natalie screamed as Jimmy made a 360 degree spin, loading the sling-shot with explosive capsules, Jake drew the stun club as quick as he could as in slow motion Jimmy let go of the band, hurling the small explosive towards Jake. Jake quickly spun the Stun club, hurling the explosive back at Jimmy, Jimmy rick-rolled underneath a nearby van to protect himself from the explosion, smiling as he did so, his hair blowing in the wind from the force of the explosion as he rolled back from under the van.

"Is that all you got?" Jake asked, a smile on his face, trying to rustle Jimmy's uh… Jimmies?

Dark Jimmy smiled as he noticed Natalie was no longer by Jake, as he quickly spun around and round-house kicked Natalie across the face. Causing the 17 year old to be flung 5 feet back. She quickly rolled in the sand and stood up, taking the Dark Net and rushing back at Jimmy. "Ha! A girl can't beat me." Jimmy smirked as he swiftly dodged Natalie swinging her net, taking the sky-flyer and making a blade out of it, swiping at Natalie's head, she brought up the Dark Net to block it. Locking weapons for a short amount of time as Jake rushed up behind Jimmy and delivered a hard kick to the back of Jimmy's leg. "AHHH!" Jimmy cried out in pain, shoving Natalie away as he slashed Jake across the arm with his Sky-flyer, making a deep wound. Natalie knew they would not hold out for long against Dark Jimmy, not without better weapons, _Think Natalie, think! _Natalie needed to thing, Jimmy was closing in on Jake, and was going to kill him unless… There! Natalie looked to the ground and found electrical cords, still intact and buzzing with electricity, she picked them up and ran towards Jimmy, who was about to stab Jake directly in the chest with the end of the sky-flyer.

"Say ahh!" Natalie joked as she stuffed the cords down the back of Jimmy's shirt. Causing a brilliant light show as Jimmy fell to the ground, knocked out from the power. "Ooo my arm…" Jake whined, sitting up to see his arm bleeding somewhat heavily. Jake quickly took of his tank top, tearing it and wrapping it around his arm like a bandage. His somewhat toned body made the staring Natalie blush.

"We need to get him out of here, before he gets hurt." Natalie said, still looking at Jimmy as he began to squirm. Jimmy moaned, in his usual whiny tone as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Natalie? Is that you?" He spoke out, still in pain. Jake ran over to his friend and wiped the dirt of his face. Glad to see Jimmy was Okay again. "Jake? What happened to your arm and…? Specter…" Jimmy began to regain his memory. And he remembered exactly what had been going on, He remembered how the lab had been rushed by specter, and that he had been brainwashed by the crazy monkey. Jake scratched his head, "So you know?" Jake asked his friend, who stared into his eyes.

"Yes, Specter has taken over everything and has also brainwashed all the others." Jimmy stood up, crossing his arms. "He plans on destroying the Earth and then constructing a new planet from the rubble, replacing Earth with something he calls "Monkeytopia". Jake and Natalie looked confused. "What's that?" Natalie questioned. "Its Specter's new idea for Earth, but one only populated by plants and monkeys."

SPECTERS BASE

"Sir!" Dark Kei yelled as he ran into Specters throne room with Yumi. "Dark Jimmy has been defeated." Specter stared upon the two, standing up from his throne and screaming "DAMMIT!"

(_Hope you liked this chapter, R&R)_


	5. It's a TRAP

CHAPTER 5

Jimmy, now normal and out of his Specter trance, or that's what he called it at least, was now trying to help our two teenaged hero's to stop Specter and rescue their friends. The good part is that they destroyed a major factory that was producing the mechanics for Specter, along with the peak point helmets. With it gone, the local machinery that belongs to Specter stopped working, and the Japanese military were able to take back the city. The bad news is that Specter and pretty much all of his monkey army had somehow left the planet. Jimmy, who had previously been under the control of the deranged monkey, had mentioned something about a "mercury bomb" project that Specter had opened.

"Tell us more Jimmy." Jake said, sitting on a rock. Natalie was sitting on the floor in Indian style looking blankly at Jimmy, who was also seated on a rock, rubbing his head while talking.

"Specter and some monkeys broke into the military base HQ of Japan, and stole plans for a new type of nuclear bomb, the Mercury bomb. All I know is its large, heavy, and one alone could decimate New York." Jimmy jumped off the rock and decided to pace around, nervous out of his mind.

"So, you're telling me that if we can't get to Specter in time, he can blow up the world?" Jake put it all together, and he had a pretty good hunch on what Specter's new plan was. The young blue haired boy crossed his bare arms to cope with the shock.

"Hai." Jimmy replied. Natalie looked at the ground, speechless. Jake on the other hand, refused to give up.

"Jimmy, do you have anything that can get us to Mercury?" Jake asked a strong tone of hope in his voice. Jimmy looked at Jake as his eyes widened, a smile crossing his face.

"Yes I do! I know exactly what to do!"

"Thank god! What is it?" Natalie asked, standing up. Jimmy pulled back his sleeve to reveal a remote control on his wrist. He pushed a red button, and a few moments later, a big black battle cruiser landed in front of them. Jakes jaw dropped at once. He remembered this vehicle, he remembered it well…

FLASH BACK

First ape escape-Medieval mayhem-Crumbling castle-Spec-a-lizer boss fight cut scene.

Spike ran up the ramp to see a 16 year old monkey with a 9 year old at his side. The first seated in a large, red and blue throne that hovered above the ground. Behind them was a formidable machine, the battle cruiser. One that Spike hoped he would not have to fight.

"Well what's this? Look what the cat's dragged in!" Specter exclaimed. Jake, brainwashed, just stood there. Spike pointed at the two, a look of anger on his face. "Specter, Jake!" Specter looked to his side, over at Jake, "Jake, are all operations proceeding according to plan?" Jake calmly turned to look at his master, the same red eyes that specter had. "Yes, the entire city is almost under our control." Jake replied coolly, Specter turned his eyes back to Spike, smirking. "Excellent, now, back to the present!" Jake simply stood there, crossing his arms. "Yes sir." Spike quickly drew his stun club, determined not to let them escape. "Hold it! You're not going anywhere!"

Jake turned to Spike, a look of hate on his face. "Listen Spike, I'm afraid I can't deal with you right now. But just you wait, I promise, we're going to go mano o mano very soon." Specter directed his chair to move fast behind Jake, looking at Spike amused. "If you can beat that guy, that is." Suddenly, both Specter and Jake were in the battle cruiser as it started, making the floor rumble as blue light went everywhere, and in a matter of moments, it was gone. It had teleported, and Spike was left to find out what "that guy" was…

END OF FLASH BACK.

Jake was looking at the ground at this time, he hated how easy he was to be put under Specter's mind control powers. He knew he was only 9 then, but he heard that Spike managed to fend off the attack, so why couldn't he?

_Why Jake, why?_

"Are we going to go? Or do I have to wait around for you two?" Jimmy asked rudely. Jake and Natalie followed him to the battle cruiser, stepping up the ramp Jake mumbled "Chin-ko". Jimmy directed Jake and Natalie to their seats, telling them to buckle in as he went over to the pilot control station. Jimmy had somehow kept the knowledge needed to fly the air craft. As it powered on, the turbines began to make horrible noise, causing all of them to cover their ears.

"OW! What the fuck?" Natalie cursed the turbines for being so loud, Jake stayed quiet.

SPECTERS BASE-TV ROOM

Specter sat in his chair, a couple of monkeys carrying TV equipment over to the area. Specter was wearing his tuxedo from AE3 now, instead of his usual torn cape and red pants.

"That'll do." Specter said, waving the monkeys off as he cleared his throat, smiling at the cameras. This was going to be Specter's video where he tells the world that they are in their last moments, it would be broadcasted live to everyone, as he wanted to make sure that the human's last moments would be where they piss themselves.

Specter was also in his throne-like chair from the first Ape Escape, wanting the world to know who he was in the final moments.

_I will finally rid the universe of these cock sucking vermin's. I don't think anyone will miss these baka's._

"Turn on the camera!" Specter ordered one of the monkeys, the little ape, wearing yellow pants, quickly pushed a red button, causing the cameras to record.

"Nations of this so called world, you already know who I am I am sure. But for those who are too busy crying over drugs, I am Specter. I am everything you created, all your experimenting on my species, all your little brain altering tests have all led up to me. You have probably heard of the research on simians by Doctor Ozel, such a smart doctor is he not? But he never told the world that the helmet I am wearing right now is a stripped and more powerful version of a secret invention he made. The peak point helmet. And with my powers that I have once again retained, I shall destroy the Earth."

Specter leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and shifting his weight.

"I have created something so far advanced it would have taken you people 67 more years to figure out. The Mercury bomb, a large, heavy bomb that could decimate New York, Berlin, Paris, or any other large city I choose. And given enough of them, strategically placed deep into the earth's core? Would trigger a massive Earth quake that would pull the Earth apart. As for the rest of my plan, you don't really need to know do you? You'll be dead anyways! Hahahahaha."

Specter wiped his mouth off, and had to retain from laughing as much as he wanted as he continued.

"These heroes's you had in the past have been converted into my army. And they can't help you. So, have fun sitting there, waiting to die, because when I see your planet go up in a ball of fire, I am going to crack open a bottle of banana smoothie and LAUGH. Have fun with your death, you aho's!"

Specter signaled for the monkey to turn off the camera, pleased with this broadcast. He jumped out of his hover throne, walking over to dark Kei and Yumi, a glare in his eyes.

"Do you have the report on Jimmy, Natalie, and Jake?" Specter asked. Kei nodded and put his arms behind his back. "Yes sir, Jimmy has signaled for his Battle cruiser, and they are on a flight path to here." Specter smiled, pleased with the foolishness of the children. "Good, don't do anything, wait for them to land in the hanger, when they do, swarm them with robo-chimps. And warn the professor they are coming, I want him to suit up just in case." Specter replied, waving his hands while talking before turning and walking off from Dark Kei, who exchanged a nod with Yumi before running off.

SPACE, NEAR MERCURY.

It had been a good hour, and if it would not have been for the advanced engines of the Jimmy Cruiser (that's what Jimmy called it), it would have been a lot longer. Jimmy was busy piloting up front while Jake and Natalie were suiting up in the back, deciding who gets what Gadget.

"Alright, I'll take the Dark Net and Dark Sky Flyer." Natalie said, taking those two weapons and putting them on her utility belt. "And I'll take the Stun club and Dark Slingshot." Jake said as he took the black and red slingshot. Jimmy would not be getting any Gadgets; he would be staying up front, keeping the Cruiser ready in case they needed to make a quick escape.

"When we get in, we will have to take down the AI system controlling the mercury bombs. After that, we can allow the monkey's to catch us, no doubt Specter will want to mock us personally, after we catch him and leave on the cruiser, and we will blow up the bombs which will destroy the station." Natalie explained her plan, and it was a good one. Except for the getting caught part, there was a risk Specter would have them killed then and there, but finding specter in a large space station would take time, too much time, and they only had a few hours. The space station came into view; it looked like a giant computer mouse with a light bulb attached to the underneath, and a huge square like thing on the back of both. Once up close, they could make out the details of the large station.

"Get ready guys, I am coming in for a landing." Jimmy said as he pulled into the nearest open hanger, landing the cruiser and turning down the engines as to not make much noise. Suddenly, the shield covering the hanger activated, trapping them inside.

"What the—"Jimmy started as he looked up, seeing robo-chimps surrounding them along with Megaton Chimanoids. "IT'S A TRAP!" Jake exclaimed from the back, Jimmy activated the chain guns of the cruiser, blasting through a few of the Chimpinoids as the jumped onto the ship, trying to hack into the engines. One of them managed to rip of the chain guns from the ship, making the Jimmy cruiser near defenseless. Jimmy decided to switch to rockets, blasting straight through the iron wall in front of them.

"We have an entrance! Go!" Natalie exclaimed as she stood up in the cruiser, activating the side door and jumping out, Jake following. The two ran forward, beating on Chimpinoids using the stun club and the hilt of the Dark net. A robo-chimp, using its field generator, quickly grabbed Jake by the head and slammed him into the wall, the monkey piloting the robot quickly made the other arm of the robot turn into a large blade, preparing to kill Jake.

"Chikusho!" Jake yelled as he swung his stun club into the gears of the arm holding him, making the robot drop him as Jake slid under its legs, whacking its back battery pack with his weapon, causing it to fall. The monkey inside quickly got up, running away until Natalie caught it. Seeing no more enemies, they both reasoned that they should continue deeper to look for Specter.

THE THRONE ROOM

Specter had watched it all on tape, his ambush plan failed, enraged, Specter activated the communicator.

"DR. OZEL! GET OUT HERE!"  
Specter yelled in anger, causing the old man to sprint over to his master. The Professor bowed slightly before looking up at his puppet master.

"Yes?" he asked. Specter crossed his arms, pointing at the door. "Go get into the Robo-Ozel and kill all three of those brats. All of them! Don't spare one! Got it?" Specter demanded, the professor simply nodded, "yes my lord." The professor turned, walking away as Specter turned back to the screen…

"Lousy little shit heads…" he mumbled...

END OF CHAPTER 5

(_You probably noticed I added a few Japanese words into this story. In case you don't know what they mean._

_Hai: Yes, Yeah, sure…_

_Baka: idiot, stupid, moron…_

_Aho: Idiot_

_Chikusho: Shit_

_Chin-ko: dick_

_I got the idea from another fan fiction here; it's called The Return of Specter: Dimension X. It's a good fan fiction, but it does suggest that Spike and Jake are somewhat into each other if you know what I mean. One of the writers is a Yaoi fan girl, so I expected that. But anyways, R&R, in the next chapter, our hero's face Robo-Ozel!)_


	6. Natalie's Dark Secret

CHAPTER 6

(_Thank you wolf girl and sonic for another review! And for the follow!)_

**Jake and Natalie **quickly ran down the hallways of the massive base. They were on the planet closest to the sun, and even with all the anti-heat equipment, it still felt like a hot summer day inside. They have been fighting massive amounts of Patrollers and yet again, a couple more Hyper-Chimpanoid legions. Luckily, with the gadgets they had, and their practice at these things, the slow, monkey controlled robots were not really a threat.

But the dark versions of their friends, and previous heroes of the past, who had been brainwashed by the evil albino monkey Specter, were certainly a danger. Jake and Natalie have figured that hard blows to the spine or head, or shock with strong voltage of electricity will break the control on them; there was a risk of killing them in the process. Sadly, they had no time to be cautious, as Specter had given up on dominating the planet Earth; instead he was going to destroy it with stolen, experimented bombs.

"We have to find the main hallway so we can find Specter." Jake announced while running beside his crush, Natalie. He had loved the girl for a long time, even though her rudeness he saw a rose ready to blossom.

_(You're kidding right Jake? I mean really, she is a total bitch you know. What did she say that day you guys got specter and came back to the lab? Oh yes it was "Help me with these boxes! Or Spike, bring me the thing!" Fuck it, go as you please you little-)_

Natalie said nothing, just panting as she ran. There was a door in front of them, and beyond it there began the main hall.

"Yes! We found it! "Jake yelled in determination, ready to face the evil albino behind the door, but before they could reach it, the door shut immediately, and a large flat screen TV came on with Specters face looking at Jake and Natalie.

"If it isn't the brats trying to ruin my plan?" Specter smirked, for some reason; he was not in his chair, but standing on the ground. Jake looked at the screen before taking a step back and crossing his arms.

"I see you managed to make it into my fortress. I figured you would try to defeat all my forces and monkeys before coming here, I guess you finally learned that takes too long correct?"

"Whatever, hand over Spike, Kei, Yumi and my grandpa right now!" Natalie exclaimed in anger, this brought a smile to Specter's face. He then waved at the screen.

"You want your grandpa? Then you can have him, if you can beat him of course!"

Specter laughed, gave the finger, and the TV shut off. Before a huge robot came crashing through the roof. It landed on the floor in an action-like pose. It was an abnormally large Robot, with a tinted window covering the face of the pilot, three large arms and it seemed to move using three, huge spider like legs.

"Hello, children." A voice came from the machine, and it was the Professors voice. Natalie tried to run over to the robot, to pull her grandpa out, but Jake stopped her.

"I'm afraid Specter has told me to kill you both, and your little friend out in the hanger as well. I am going to enjoy this, very much so." One of the arms transformed its fingers, causing yellow electricity to be created as it rushed the arm forward at the two young heroes'.

"QUICK, DUCK!" Jake yelled, pushing Natalie out of the way as he dodged the attack himself, the arm retracted as the large robot crawled forward, swinging the other two arms widely, and barely missing the two teens. Natalie sidestepped and jumped onto one of the robotic arms, ducking a sweep attack by another as she rushed forward, stabbing the hilt of the Dark net into the arm joints. In response, Natalie quickly got a nasty shock as another arm grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. Natalie kicked the arm off of her and jumped up, kicking the arm hard enough to make it slam back into the robots chassis.

"ARGHA!" The professor yelled as the chassis was dented easily. The three legs underneath it quickly picked the torso of the robot back up as two slots opened, and double barreled shotguns extended out of them, firing at semi-automatic rates as the robot tried to regain balance.

"You children can't hold out against me for long!" The professor yelled as the robot regained composer. Natalie and Jake were busy dodging the bullets best they could.

"Natalie! The weak spots of the robot are its legs! We have to take them out!" Jake exclaimed as a shotgun bullet gently brushed against his skin, leaving a small cut. Natalie nodded and jumped over a shotgun bullet as she ran towards the robot, Jake doing the same. The professor sent out the machines massive arms to grab them, but the two teens dodged them, running straight up to the shotguns and, pulling as hard as they can, ripped the guns out of the sockets. The guns were still going as Natalie and Jake pointed the guns at the Robots mass leg driver, the heavy slugs tearing through the armor as the legs failed. Causing the robot to fall on its front. Natalie then spring jumped onto the robots back, shooting the gun into the engine compartment, the guns then stopped firing, meaning the robot was destroyed.

"YOU DAMN KIDS!" The professor yelled as he squeezed out of the cockpit with an Uzi in hand; aiming it at the tired Natalie, ready to kill her. Jake quickly whacked the Professor in the back with the stun club, knocking him out instantly. Jake quickly took some wire that had fallen through the ceiling, cut it with the stun club, and wrapped the professor up in it and hid him in a nearby closet. Natalie sat down next to Jake, sweating heavily as she muttered:

"I could really use some water bout now and maybe a huge swig of beer…"

SPECTERS THRONE ROOM

Specter had watched it all on camera, the professor and Robo-Ozel had been defeated at once. As if they were nothing. Obviously the Dark Heroes were not enough to defeat the teens, but they could be used as a distraction. Specter only needed another 30 minutes before the bombs would be in the Earth's core, after that, no one could really stop him. Dark Spike, Kei, and Yumi were standing in a triangle formation around Specters hover throne, waiting for Jake and Natalie. Specter pushed some buttons on the computer before running back to his Throne, jumping in it as he seated himself, calmly waiting.

OUTSIDE SPECTER'S THRONE ROOM

Jake and Natalie were ready for Specter, they may not have that many gadgets, but they did have the Stun club, Dark Net, Sling back shooter, and sky flyer with them if they needed it.

"Are you ready?" Jake questioned Natalie as she looked back to him, smiling in her own cocky way. "Not yet, I need to do something first. "She said, blushing. Jake was about to ask what when Natalie pressed her lips to his, kissing him and hugging him at once. Jake blushed heavily, not knowing what to think as she pulled away.

"I love you Jake, I thought I did not, but I do. I just wanted you to know, you know, in case we die today."

Jake thought hard and realized what he needed to say was easier then he thought.

"I love you to Nats." Jake said, giving her a nickname as she blushed harder and smiled. "Let's go kick Specters ass."  
Natalie turned to a code lock that kept the door to Specter's main room locked, quickly stabbing the crap out of it with the Dark Net as it opened. The two walked into the room, finding large computers, and a huge monitor of earth in the background. Specter crossed his legs as he made his chair hover higher into the air smiling.

"I got tired of waiting for you two." Specter said with confidence.

"We get tired of you in general, Specter." Jake retorted. Specter just smiled.

"You have gone too far this time! Stop it!" Natalie pleaded with the monkey, but it was no use. She noticed Spike standing beside Specters throne, and Kei and Yumi behind it. Spike was wearing the same type of helmet as Specter, and his hair style mimicked Specter also.

"Too far?" Spike spoke out, shifting his weight as he did so.

"Specter never goes too far. He just goes higher. You people would not understand." Spike murmured evilly. This made Jake want to cry as he turned to his friend.

"Buddy, please stop this! You know I love you bro!" Jake said, withholding tears. Spike just cocked his head, cracking his neck in the process as he pointed to his crotch.

"Do I look gay to you? My dick works perfectly. And when Natalie is one of us, I will show her what a real man is, just like I did the first day she came here."  
Spike winked and smiled at Natalie as he turned back to Jake. Jakes face was red with anger as he looked at Natalie. "You had _sex _with Spike?" Jake said, it was not a question really, more of an accusation. Natalie did not know what to say, Jake just glared at her, obviously hurt. Specter cleared his throat.

"Trouble in paradise? Sorry to bother, but I don't like soap operas… Anyways, I don't have time for you two, but I see you and Spike need to settle your differences." Specter said, narrowing his visible eye and smirking.

"In that case, Jake, **kill him now!"**

_(Yep a cliff hanger folks! We are nearing the end of this new Ape Escape adventure. Who will win? Did Natalie really have sex with Spike, or did he rape her? Is Specter all powerful? Are we gonna die? Find out next time!)_


	7. Dark Spike, and a secret revealed

_You all have questions as to what happened between Spike and Natalie… in this chapter we find out, _

_NOTE: there is a flashback to the day they had sex, and although it ends before anything happens, Spike removing most of Natalie's clothing is mentioned. So this is a T only story do to sexual themes. I warned you!_

Spike stood in front of Jake, his hairstyle and bangs being the same as Specter's, who was seated in his chair high up, so he could watch. Jake had found out that Natalie and Spike had sex, his best friend had slept with the love of his life… how could he?

"Awe, poor little Jake." Specter started, "His best friend, sleeping with his little crush! How pathetic, to cry over a slut like that. Hahahaha, if monkey pink ever did that, I'd kill her!"

Natalie fought back her tears as Jake became very angry, pointing at spike.

"You _were _my best friend, I trusted you! You were the only one I told about Natalie, so how could you have sex with her like that?!" Jake yelled. Spike just smiled as brought his hands to his hips.

"I can't help that she likes me better than you, she has always liked me better, and you want to know what else she likes about me? I have a very large dick is what. Natalie won't admit it, but the little slut enjoyed it, didn't you?" Spike finished his sentence, looking at Natalie.

FLASH BACK: 1 day before this all began.

Spike and Natalie were home alone, watching _Scream _while sharing popcorn. Natalie had a steady blush going; she had never been in Spikes room alone with him. She could not help but note how masculine it smelt in his room, and the crunch machine next to the bed indicated he worked out… Spike was 16 now, and so was Natalie… Spike could not help but notice how good smelling Natalie was, as he tried to grab more popcorn, the two's hands met each other's… bringing a heavy blush to both faces…

"Ur…" Natalie muttered, Spike blushing hot red. Spike always liked Natalie, she could be mean, but she was very attractive, and he knew it. And—

_(Spike: So wait, you made me get brainwashed by Specter, made it sound like I raped Natalie, and betrayed my best friend? Why?!_

_Me: Look, blame Sony for fucking over the series, I had to bring back some drama, I can't help it, it needs to be dark, and Specter needs something to exploit. Now shut up.)_

And he wanted to be with her so badly, but he knew his BFF Jake would be heartbroken if he did anything with her. Natalie also liked Spike, he liked Jake more, but he never made a move on her, Spike has however, Natalie just wanted to be with someone so bad. But her innocent thoughts turned sexual when Spike removed his T-shirt, baring only his undershirt.

"Sorry, it's hot in here." Spike explained as he threw his shirt aside. Natalie blushed harder than ever, Spike seemed to notice and could not be help wonder if she was getting turned on by him… Spike liked Jake a lot, but a girl was a girl, and you can't call dibs on one. Spike was not as innocent and perfect as everyone thought, in fact, he was pretty much a pervert for Natalie, and taking every chance he got to look at her butt or breasts… Of course, that's the way most 16 year old boys are…

"It's… Okay..." Natalie forced herself to say something in reply as she paid attention to the movie… Spike had to make a move now, it was now or never, he might get slapped, kicked, or jumped on by his mom, but now was the time. He moved forward, grabbing Natalie and kissing her on the lips.

_Ooo no!_

Spikes internal voice told him what he was doing was wrong, but he did not care, he wanted Natalie, and he wanted her now. Natalie, so overwhelmed by this, only returned the heavy kiss. Spike ran his hands down her sides, panting as he did so. Natalie blushed hard, her eyes closed as she pressed her tongue to his before breaking away.

"Spike… what the…"

"Natalie, I like you, I like you a lot, and I always have. I just, didn't want to hurt Jake by making a serious move on you, so I didn't. But now, I don't care what Jake does, your too beautiful to ignore."

Natalie could not help but enjoy the compliments Spike was giving her. He was saying the nicest things ever, how could she refuse him. Suddenly Spike came near her and whispered in her ear:

"And I want to do you, today, and now." In a seductive tone… Spike moved to Natalie's shirt, taking it off, all the girl did was whimper a bit, to hell with Jake, she wanted Spike…

END OF FLASH BACK.

Natalie was crying as she whispered that she was sorry to Jake.

"It's Okay Natalie, I can understand." Jake said, heartbroken, Specter was above Dark Spike, enjoying this, sensing the hate, he had turned friend against friend.

"Awe, how adorable, oh well, you can always bang Helga!" Spike yelled as he rushed forward, punching the unprepared Jake across the face.

"Owww!" Jake yelled as Spikes hands glew red with energy, blasting him in the stomach against the metal wall.

"Yes Spike! Kill him!" Specter encouraged his puppet, clapping his paws in amusement. Jake stumbled, getting up as he received another blast onto his spine. Spike was on him in an instant, picking the teenaged boy up by the hair and slamming his face into the wall at high speeds, Jakes face was covered in blood, and he made no resistance, his spirit, his heart, all of it was broken, why fight? Spike then kicked Jake in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Excellent Spike, you have done a great job of killing the sorry brat, now, kill the damn slut over there so I can teleport the bombs into the Earth's core." Specter ordered as he flew his chair over to the computer, working the controls. Spike flew over to Natalie, red energy glowing in his hands as he prepared to kill the girl he had sex with.

"At least you can die knowing you broke Jake's heart, but before you die, how good did my dick fe—"

BAM!

Spike was hit by green energy in mid-sentence. The evil boy fell to the ground, groaning as he did so, causing Specter to turn his chair around. "What the hell? Spike, get your ass up!" It was Jimmy, carrying a monkey Laser gun, and sprinting across the room. Specter flew his chair into the air, ready to attack, Jimmy brought up the gun, shooting the hover craft throne's gravity controller, bringing it out of the air, crashing into the wall and knocking Specter out of it. Spike stood, only to be hit by more energy as a small bomb was thrown at him. Exploding in his face and knocking him into the iron wall.

"What? NO!" Specter yelled as he stood, running over to the wall, he pushed a button, causing the wall the transform into a robot suit.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Natalie yelled as Jimmy pointed the gun at her. "Get down, Natalie!" Jimmy shouted as Spike rose up behind the teenaged girl, Natalie dropped to the floor and Jimmy blasted Spike in the heart, knocking him out. Jimmy ran over to Jake, carrying Medical Cookies in his hands as he force-fed Jake. Specter had climbed into a giant robot, and activated it; the machine whirred out of the wall, its hands replaced by giant energy guns. Kei and Yumi waited for orders, and Specter turned his head to them, "What the hell are you waiting for? Kill them!" He yelled, the two twins automatically ran towards the targets, Yumi jumped onto Natalie, punching her in the face as Kei powered up the super hoop, speeding towards Jimmy.

"Well, snap." Jimmy said as he was rammed into by Kei, knocking him down next to Jake, who began to wake up. Kei sped around the walls, heading back towards the two as Jake stood, grabbing his Stun club, extending it, and whacking Kei across the face as he came in range, knocking him down.

"Get off me bitch!" Natalie yelled up to Yumi, who was choking her. Jimmy quickly took out his laser gun and shot Yumi in the spine knocking her out.

"Quick, we need to make it to those computers!" Jimmy yelled Natalie and Jake quickly hugged each other as Jake calmly said: "I forgive you."

"I hate to spoil such a loving moment," Specter said, walking forward in his robot, an angry frown on his face, "but I don't have time to fool around, I have a plan you know. And that means, well, you must die. Which one wants to go first?" Specter hissed as he shot the robots large guns at the three teens in front of him. All three dodged, landing some distance between each other as Specter laughed manically.

"You take the front, we will take the back." Jake said to Jimmy, prompting him to attack the front of the robot while Jake and Natalie try to hit the robots battery pack. Spike, Kei, Yumi, and the professor were out cold, they would be getting no help here.

"Come and play with me children, I have some tricks I would like to show you!" Specter Taunted.

_(Spike seems to be a backstabbing, horrible friend. Natalie did in fact cheat, but Jake was nice enough to forgive her. The next chapter: Specter battle!)_


	8. Specters battle to the death

SPECTER BATTLE

_(Ready for the epic, final battle for the Earth?)_

Specter walked forward in his Hyper-Gorilliac armor, cackling as he did so. He was going to enjoy this; he was going to enjoy it _a lot. _

(_If this was a game, this is pretty much where Specter's boss music theme would start playing, so just picture that, Okay?)_

"You humans are so easy to use, control, especially when I have something I can exploit! Then is like, fuck wow, how stupid your species is!" Specter said in a mocking tone. Jake raised his stun club as Jimmy pulled out the sling-back-shooter, arming it with explosive pellets and aiming for the head of the robot. Specter controlled his robot, making it pull up its arms in defense as Jimmy released the explosive, detonating on the robots arms, shielding it from the blast.

"Ha! Pathetic attacks from outdated gadgets, what, not expecting me to learn what those damned things do? Why do you think I cloned them for your useless friends?"

Jimmy scratched his head in thought.

"Because you could not think of anything else?" Jimmy said, smiling.

"Yes, yes. Very funny, you piece of trash!" Specter commented, and then saw Jake and Natalie were no longer in his sight. "Wait a second…"

BAM

Something hit the back of the robot; Specter looked at his rear camera and saw the two teens beating the armor, trying to get into the battery parts. Specter quickly pushed a button causing a strong electrical shock to cover the robots exterior armor.

"Ahhh!" Natalie and Jake both screamed as they were hit, knocking them to the ground as the large robot spun around, prepared to smash them with its gigantic arms.

"Better watch out or you'll be flattened!" Specter joked. Natalie and Jake rolled away from each other, dodging the massive arm that came down, seriously denting the floor.

"You can run, but you can never hide, mostly because I can trace your heat signal now with my powers." Specter stated, using his special powers to turn his sight into heat tracing, he could see the two hiding behind a desk, "All too easy." He said as he made his robot fire energy blasts at the large bulky metallic desk, knocking both Jake and Natalie into the wall.

"Ready to die?" Specter asked as the left arm of the robot turned into a massive blade, walking towards the two teens. Jimmy quickly jumped onto the head of the robot, using the sling-shot to shoot an explosive into the robots head.

"Get off!" Specter yelled as he grabbed Jimmy with the robots hands, throwing him aside. He then aimed the large bots blade, prepared to dice Natalie and Jake in two at once. Suddenly, out of nowhere. Spike jumped onto the back of Specters robot, using his Dark Club to stab into the damaged hull, piercing the robots battery pack in the process.

"No no no!" Specter shouted in frustration as the large robot powered down, leaving it defenseless. Spike, stumbling, stood next to the bot, whacking the robots head hard, causing it to eject specters seat, still inside the glass cockpit.

"G-good by-e" Spike said before whacking the glass, breaking it, leaving Specter exposed as Spike once again passed out.

Jake quickly stood, helping Natalie up and staring at Specter.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

Specter's eyes glowed blue, so did his fists and feet as he rose into the air, out of the broken cockpit, smirking.

"You're better than you thought, you may have defeated by robots, and my dark versions of your friends. But can you defeat _me?_" Specter questioned as he shot an energy blast at them, Jake and Natalie quickly dodged, Jimmy was not so lucky as he was hit by it, only to be hit again by the shockwave it released.

"Jimmy!" Natalie yelled as she ran back towards him, Specter quickly through a fireball at her, which narrowly missed. Jake ran towards specter, jumping into the air to try and hit him, Specter raised his hand, grabbing Jake in an energy hold.

"Is that all you got, kid?" Specter insulted as he electrocuted Jake with energy, throwing him into one of the computers. Natalie grabbed the sling back shooter, firing the missile ammo at the floating enemy. Specter created an energy shield, stopping him from being hit as he counter-attacked by creating an energy laser, chasing the teens with it.

"Quick! Run, don't get hit or you'll regret it!" Natalie yelled, causing all of them to go in different directions, trying to avoid the laser. Specter was getting bored with this as he brought up his energy shield yet again, flying after the three himself.

"Ready for the permanent end?" Specter threatened as he rammed Natalie in the back, turning around to ram into her again as she started to get up, causing her to fly through the air and making her land on another desk. Specter dropped his shield as he turned back to Jake, who was running towards Natalie.

"Hold on Natalie!" Specter shot his energy laser attack at Jake, who brought up the Stun Club, causing the attack to come back at Specter.

"Oh shit!" He murmured as he dodged his own laser, which cut a pretty nice hole into the wall. Jake used this distraction to jump up into the air, hitting Specter and knocking him down onto the floor.

"Ooof!" Specter yelled as he hit the floor, Jake ran at him with Natalie's dark net, prepared to catch the monkey. Specter stood, raising his arms and making his energy explosion _(Ape Escape 3.)_ Knocking Jake back hard, what Specter didn't see coming, was that Natalie was right behind him, Sling back shooter in hand as he fired an explosive pellet into him. Specter gasped as he was hit, causing him to be flung into another of the walls.

"Quick! Jake, bag him while he is stunned!" Natalie called out; Jake forced himself to recover from being hit, and rushed towards Specter. Specter quickly used his telekinetic powers to grab a chair and through it at Jake, who dodged it. Specter did it again, and Jake once again dodged it. Angered, Specter attempted to shoot a chain energy blast, getting only three off before Jake was right on him.

"No! I can't be beaten!" Specter yelled.

"Oh yes you can!" Jake said in triumph as he used the hilt of the Dark Net to whack Specters modified Peak Point helmet, causing it to snap in half. Specter glew yellow for a millisecond, before he fell to the ground, a normal monkey once again. Jake then brought the Dark Net down, capturing Specter; yet again the evil monkey had been defeated.

"Alright, we got him." Jake said, Natalie turned to him, standing up and rushing to Jimmy, giving him some medical cookies before helping him up.

"Good, now let's get out of this place." Jimmy said, drowsy from being hit by Specters earlier radius attack. Natalie could not but help giggle at this, as she helped Jimmy walk towards the door. Jake ran over to the main computer, activating the self-destruct that would take place in ten minutes, he then pulled out the Net and captured Kei, and Yumi in it, running over to Spike and then capturing him.

"He's lucky I don't just leave him here…" Jake murmured, as he turned towards the exit where Natalie was standing.

_(Specter was pretty hard to beat, but it was done, now our heroes have to get out of the station before it explodes, destroying the mercury bombs with it. Can they make it?)_


	9. Friends No More

_(__I, Chaanoua give you the best and the most epic chapter in this Ape Escape adventure! I really hope you read and review; I put a lot of effort into this story and its plot! Thank you all for your reviews!)_

CHAPTER 9

Jake, Natalie, and Jimmy were on a time limit, if they did not escape from the large space station in 6 more minutes, and get far away, they were going to be killed. Luckily they had stopped Specter from escaping once he was defenseless, making his little plan a failure, yet again. Natalie ran towards the closet door that her and Jake had stuffed the Professor in earlier when they defeated him in battle, she clicked a button that opened up the door and quickly caught him in the Dark Net.

"He is going to be mad when he finds out you caught him in that thing." Jake teased; Natalie simply ignored it and continued moving, Jimmy was now fully fine, and had recovered from Specter's earlier energy blast he was caught in.

_We don't have time for this, oh god please let us make it out in time!_

Jimmy thought to himself, withholding crying, or shitting himself…

Finally, the Jimmy-Cruiser came into view in the hanger bay, but the problem was the shield was still up, and they only had 3 more minutes.

"Damn it, we're trapped!" Jimmy screeched in terror, not wanting to die. Jake had to think quick or he would be reduced to ash along with all the rest of his friends. Then it donned on him, Natalie could catch them and herself in the net!

"Natalie, capture me and Jimmy in the net and then throw it over you!" Jake demanded of her, Natalie nodded and swung the net over jake, teleporting him away. She then turned and also caught Jimmy with the same effect as before.

"Here goes nothing!" Natalie encouraged herself as she pulled the net over her, teleporting her away.

SPACE

The space station was in view over mercury, it was starting to drift towards the sun because of the lack of pilots, and they had all been caught. Suddenly, a small, blue light appeared in the left corner of the computer mouse-shaped station, it then escalated into a huge blue and white explosion, turning the space station black before shooting debris all over the place, the bits that drifted too far were quickly pulled into the sun and before long, nothing was left.

EARTH-RUSSIA-

Russians quickly ducked behind barricades as they took aim against a major army of Megaton Chimpanoids and Rocket-Chimpanoids, firing at them with grenade launchers, destroying a few on impact as purple bolts of energy were shot forward by the Chimpanoids in the air.

"Duck!" One of the Russians said, speaking in his language as the soldiers ducked behind the barricade as the energy hit, burning a circle into the bricks they were hiding behind. Monkey's wearing black pants started to move in, ready to finish the job when the Chimpanoids blew up from nowhere along with the helmets breaking as If it was by magic. The soldiers looked up from behind the brick wall, looking at each other in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" One of them said to the general, the heavy man that was their general looked at the soldier with glee as the entire Specter machinery powered off.

"Specter has been captured! The war is over; it must be for all this to be happening!" He replied.

BACK AT THE LAB

All of the teens and the professor were now sitting in individual cages by each other, they were all awake now, and the Professor quickly turned towards the computer.

"What happened here?!" He asked, shocked at the damaged caused to the lab, Natalie scratched her head and looked at her Grandpa with a look of being sore on her face.

"OH nothing, just Specter tried to take over the world again, brainwashed all of us, pretty much the usual…" Natalie replied half asleep as she fell back down in her cage, falling into a deep sleep. Jake and Kei both looked at her, confused.

"I think we should all follow her and get some sleep." Kei said as he laid back down, falling asleep. Jake just shrugged and did the same.

THE NEXT DAY

Jake and Natalie were on the news outside the lab, behind them; the professor was willingly giving all his data concerning the Peak Point Helmet to the army, as he did not want to be responsible for it anymore. He also head that Specter was being taken to a government secured area where he would live the rest of his days away from the monkey helmet in America. Reporters were asking Jake and Natalie many questions, most of them were replied to with "No comment." Finally, they were given a medal for bravery, and the Japanese government agreed to pay for what eve r college they wanted to go to in the future. It had been a long day, as on every channel the news was re-telling the story of his and Natalie's bravery.

"Wow, we are celebrities!" Natalie squealed in excitement, Jake just blushed from all the attention.

"Yeah, we are aren't we?"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jake was out on the front lawn of the lab, eating popcorn and trying to think about what Natalie had told him about her and Spike.

"I know I should forgive him, but I just don't think I can…" Jake thought aloud, putting more popcorn into his mouth as Spike came out, wearing a black tank top with jeans. He sat beside Jake, a look of sorry in his eyes.

"Jake," he started. Trying to figure the words to say," I am sorry about Natalie, I… should not have done that…" Jake just looked at his friend, anger in his eyes as he stood up, looking down at his old friend.

"Don't try to make excuses for what you did Spike, I thought you were my friend, but you're not. From now on, don't talk to me unless you have too. You might as well throw away my phone number because I won't be talking to you anymore 'friend'." Jake walked away, heading back inside the lab, before turning around and looking at Spike once more.

"And if you ever touch Natalie that way again, I promise you I will fuck you up."

Spike looked at Jake, who was no longer his friend with a look of agony in his eyes.

_Oh god, what have I done?_

Jake was gone, Spikes best friend was gone… Over the fact that he could not keep it in his pants with Natalie he had pushed his best friend away. Spike looked towards the sky, trying to figure out what he should do now, realizing the best thing to do would to be to call his mom and let her know he is Ok.

Well you got if folks, Spike and Jake are no longer friends, what will happen with Natalie, and will Jake really end up hurting his friend? Possibility is endless, anyways, Ape Escape 4: Monkey Madness has ended. But a new story has just begun.

©Sony Computer Entertainment America 2013.

Ape Escape™ is a registered trademark of Sony, I do not own any characters, and I have made no profits from any of this story.


End file.
